She's A Mystery
by Kurama'z Grl
Summary: A new girl joins the YYH gang. Why is she so mysterious? Why is Kurama acting so strange?


Kurama'z Grl: Well, this is my first ever fanfic, I got into it thanks to my sister, Tori the Hanyou. She writes gr8 stories. Be sure to check hers out when you're done with mine. Anywho, I like Yu Yu Hakusho, as many of you might've noticed, so it's only natural that I chose it to be the subject of my first fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
She's A Mystery  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
A young girl walked down a lonely road. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was about 5'1" tall, and 14 years old. She was heading home from school, her backpack heavy and reading books in her arms.  
  
Suddenly, she heard voices behind her. Ignoring them at first, she continued on her way. The voices became more familiar, and she recognized them, glaring to herself. Three kids from school were coming up behind her. Their names were Carter, Jason, and Michael. Once more, she tried to pretend to ignore them, but they recognized her.  
  
"Well, look who it is! The weakling!" laughed Carter.  
  
"Hey, you gonna fight us again sometime? I need a punching bag," said Jason.  
  
Juliette glared.  
  
"Then go get one and quit bugging me," she snapped.  
  
"Ooo, tryin' to act tough, are we?" sneered Michael. "You know we could beat you any day."  
  
Juliette whirled around angrily to face them.  
  
"Listen, it's good to hide behind your friends, but it only shows just how big of cowards you really are. The only reason you beat me before was because I was outnumbered, you idiots!"  
  
Their jeering ceased as their smirks turned to glares.  
  
"You callin' us scared?" asked Jason.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I am. What do you have to say about it?"  
  
"I say we take you on, right here, right now! Then we'll see who the coward is!" snapped Carter.  
  
"I only fight when it's a fair one," said Juliette airily, turning and walking away.  
  
"I didn't say we were giving you a choice in the matter," said Michael.  
  
"Don't care," came Juliette's voice as she continued on her way.  
  
"That's it! Let's go, guys!" They jumped after Juliette, knocking her to the ground with a blow to the back of the head. Juliette's face met with the cement as she whirled around to defend herself, and the boys were gone. In their place was a guy about 15 years old, with shoulder-length red hair and sharp, emerald-green eyes. Juliette looked, and the three boys were on their backs, staring up at him. The boy turned and knelt down, holding out his hand to Juliette.  
  
"Hello, there. Are they troubling you?" he asked. Juliette took his hand, and stood up.  
  
"Only a little," she responded. God, he was cute.  
  
Turning back to the boys, who had warily gotten to their feet, he spoke.  
  
"I suggest you run home, now," he said. The boys looked to one another, and somehow got the idea they could take them on, two to three.  
  
"We're not running," said Carter. The boy sighed.  
  
"I'm very sorry to hear that. Unfortunately, you're going to have a big headache very soon." With that, the boy suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the boys. Fists flying at light speed, he had knocked all three of them to the ground, unconscious, before they could even react. Shaking his head, the boy walked back to Juliette. "Are you all right?"  
  
Juliette nodded her head, completely amazed. How fast had that guy been moving again? She stooped to pick up her books, and the boy helped. "Oh, forgive my rudeness," he said, "my name's Kurama, what's yours?"  
  
"Uh...I'm Juliette," she said quietly.  
  
"That's a nice name. You live around here?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, I live in that house at the end of this street," responded Juliette. Kurama seemed to freeze.  
  
"This street?" he asked, pointing across the road.  
  
"Yeah...what about it?"  
  
"That house wouldn't happen to be gray-colored with black shingles, would it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well...I don't mean to be rude, but there's a rumor around this neighborhood that there have been...well...strange occurrences at that house."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well...lights going on and off, strange figures appearing in the windows...shrieks and screams...you know, stuff like that."  
  
"Okay, when was anyone gonna tell me my house was haunted?" asked Juliette.  
  
"Be thankful I did," said Kurama.  
  
"Oh, believe me, I am," said Juliette.  
  
"Well, I've got to get home," said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Juliette sighed. They parted ways, heading to their homes.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Kurama'z Grl: Well, here's the end of Chapter 1! Plz review and tell me if I should keep going!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
